bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Samuru Shigami
Samuru Shigami '''(Japanese: '''Samuru Shigane) is a main character in B-Daman Crossfire and Cross Fight B-Daman eS. His current B-Daman is Sonic=Dravise, an upgrade from his previous Lightning Dravise. Appearance Samuru is an eleven year-old boy with blue hair and blue eyes. His hair is in a small ponytail and the back end seems to be a black highlight. He wears a black ascot that tucks inside of his shirt, and a golden button vest with rolled sleeves. He wears black gloves and black armband on his right arm. Underneath his vest he wears a purple shirt. He wears large white pants and black/gray boots. Personality Samuru is a cool and serious character, he does not talk or make friends much, but he has shown interest in Riki Ryugasaki. He has a habit of telling his B-Daman, Lightning Dravise, to shut up when it talks too much. His personality becomes a little lighter in Cross Fight B-Daman eS. Biography B-Daman Crossfire Samuru debuted in B-Daman Crossfire near Riki's working booth at the town market. He was being spoken to by his Lightning=Dravise unknown to Riki, Riki confronts him about the voice but Samuru simply walks away without a word. Later on he is seen by Riki within a B-Daman Facility training with his Lightning=Dravise. While practicing he fires off a combination of shots that from themselves into a Dragon and strike the wall showing off Samuru's power. After he is finished he and the other facility members welcome Riki. During testing Samuru receives a perfect score on stage 2 once again showing off his power. After testing is over Samuru stays behind to detail the real strength that Riki showed by leaving a crater on the doors. Cross Fight B-Daman eS Samuru returns in Cross Fight B-Daman eS with his new B-Daman Sonic=Dravise, in epidode 01, at the end he is shown using his new Emblem Charge Shot, the "Speed of Sound Hurricane", to demonstrate his power. He then is challenged and stalked later by Mitsuru Hachisuka, and end up battling him and his Slot=Beedle, easily defeating him.his b-daman so strong enough. Gallery Samuru Debut.png|Samuru's Debut Samuru Practicing.png|Samuru Practicing Samuru preparing toB-Fire.png|B-Fire! Samuru's Dragon.png|Dragon Attack images-1.jpeg DownloadedFile-4.jpeg Picture 27.png Picture 26.png|Samuru and Riki Picture 3.png Picture 35.png Picture 33.png Picture 31.png Picture 34.png Picture 44.png|Samuru in the Ending Trivia *So far, there were two attempts on his life. One is where during a Cross Fight event in one of the penultimate episodes of B-Daman Crossfire, where the Dragold-possessed Ryuji Sumeragi slipped and fell on his back. Indignant, he took it out on Samuru with his Smash=Dragold's Super-Shot, sending him flying off a cliff, as Novu Moru watched on from the shadows, satisfied that one obstacle to his plans for world domination was eliminated. However, Samuru survived, as he lost consciousness in Riki's arms. The second attempt on his life was at the end of Episode 05 of Cross Fight B-Daman eS after Mitsuru defeats him in a Road Fight Revenge challenge. Samuru was about to go after Mitsuru, but from the shadows, Agent Chaos caused a scaffolding platform to collapse, intending to kill (or at least injure badly) Samuru, knowing that he caught on to her proposition with Mitsuru. Of course, at the beginning of Episode 06, he survived, using the "Speed of Sound Hurricane" Emblem Charge, but not unscathed. Category:B-Daman Crossfire Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cross Fight B-Daman eS